Le dernier aurevoir
by Nobuta-chuunyuu
Summary: Ils sont partis. Elle est restée. Juste un dernier aurevoir ...


Bonjour !!! J'suis une petite nouvelle dans cet immense monde de fic, et j'espère m'y faire un petit peu de place !! J'ai déja publié quelques histoires sur d'autres sites, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un peu le trac !! Je crois que comme tous les auteurs ,la question fatidique : "est-ce que çà va leur plaire ?", me pourchasse !! Bon asses de bavardages inutiles, je vous laisse découvrir tout ca, bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est étrange. J'arrive à la fin de ma vie et pourtant je n'ai pas peur. Il faut dire que j'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer. Et oui depuis le jour de ma naissance je suis condamnée. Il est vrai que toute personne qui nait, doit un jour mourir. Mais moi c'est différent, je connais le jour de ma mort et j'ai toujours vécu avec cette échéance. Et aujourd'hui ce jour est arrivé. Je suis seule dans la grande maison qui abritait autrefois ma famille. Il fait nuit et le jour semble mourir à petit feu tout comme moi. L'amour qui réchauffait l'air est entrain de disparaître, et j'assiste impuissante à cette extinction. Je crois que c'est cela qui me fait le plus de peine. Ma mort va faire du mal au gens que j'aime et tout l'amour que je leur porte me suivra dans la tombe. Je m'arrête au milieu du salon et lance un dernier regard au lieu qui a bercé ma vie. Il y a des tonnes de cartons partout, et des traces sur les murs qui laissent deviner où se trouvaient nos photos. Mélancolique je gravis doucement les escaliers. Une fois sur le palier, je rentre dans ce qui était, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, ma chambre. Ici c'est pareil qu'en bas. Les posters ne sont plus sur les murs, mon lit n'est plus qu'un matelas où reposent une couette pliée en quatre et un oreiller. Et il y a tojours cet inévitable tas de carton qui me pousse un peu plus vers mon départ. Une fois de plus je jette un dernier regard à la pièce, m'imprégnant une dernière fois de tout ce qui m'entoure, quand celui-ci fut attiré par le vestige d'un passé bien présent.

Là, sur ma commode trône la photo de l'équipe 7 que je formais avec Naruto et Sasuke. Une vague de souvenirs s'empare alors de moi et me renvoi quelques années auparavant. Je me demande si ma vie aurait été différente si j'avais eu le courage de leur avoué. Une soudaine envie de créé un dernier lien avec cette époque s'empare alors de mon être. Je cherche désespérément une feuille et un stylo. Une larme glisse silencieusement le long de ma joue et vient terminer sa course à la commissure de mes lèvres. La main tremblante je me mets à écrire, presque frénétiquement, comme si cette lettre était la dernière chose me raccrochant à la vie. Mais ce qui m'effraye réellement c'est le temps qui passe. Chaque seconde m'étant compter je redoute de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour leur dire tout ce que je ne leur ai jamais dit.

_Pardon, _

_Je vous demande pardon d'avoir était aussi faible. C'est ce que tu m'as toujours reproché Sasuke. Tu ne t'imagine même pas à quel point tu pouvais avoir raison. Vois-tu je me suis toujours bercé de douces illusions, mais c'était la seule solution pour que je puisse vivre. Chaque jour j'affichais un immense sourire, et jamais vous n'avez remarqué la douleur qui m'habitait. Et j'en suis heureuse. Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir de la pitié dans vos yeux. Vous étiez mes héros, les deux seuls qui n'ont jamais compter. Et je préférais que vous vous comportiez normalement avec moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai gardé le secret sur ce mal qui me rongeait et qui continue de grandir en moi. D'ailleurs ce soir je vais perdre le dernier combat de ma carrière de ninja. J'aurais lutté pendant vingt ans mais finalement le destin reprend le dessus, et ce soir je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir parmi tan d'autres. _

_Longtemps j'ai pleuré votre départ, mais ce soir je le béni. Vous êtes loin et vous ne pourrez donc pas assisté à mon dernier voyage. J'espère de tout mon cœur que votre vie sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et que vous trouvez ce pourquoi vous avez déserté. Naruto ton rêve de devenir hokage t'as échappé mais c'est sans importance car pour moi tu resteras à jamais le plus grand ninja ayant foulé cette terre. J'éprouve un profond respect envers toi et cela n'a jamais changé. Je t'admirais et je continu de le faire. Tu as toujours était mon exemple. Quoi qu'il arrivait tu gardais confiance en toi et tu finissais toujours par atteindre ton but. Oui Naruto, malgré tous les coups et les reproches que je t'envoyais tu étais mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Ton sourire, tes blagues et tes ramen me manquent. Tu me manques. Sasuke. Que pourrais-je bien te dire que tu ne saches pas déjà ? Peut-être que je ne t'en veux absolument pas au contraire. Grace à toi j'ai put grandir et apprendre la vie. Il est vrai qu'à l'origine mon attirance pour toi n'était qu'un simple effet de mode. Oui je l'avoue une fois de plus j'ai flanché et ai fait comme tout le monde. Mais j'avais besoin de me sentir aimer et je penser que de cette façon on m'accepterait. Et puis au fil du temps j'ai appris à te connaitre, presque à te comprendre même. Et cet amour ridicule s'est mué en un amour d'abord fraternel puis réellement passionnel. Mais vois-tu au lieu de devenir une faiblesse comme tu pouvais le pensé, tu es devenu ma force. J'avais envie de progressé pour te montrer que je valais la peine que tu t'intéresses à moi. Ou du moins que tu n'es pas honte de moi. Alors pour ça je te remercie, c'est grâce à toi que je suis devenue celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Sans toi ça n'aurait pas était possible, non sans vous ça n'aurait pas était possible._

_Alors une dernière fois ce soir je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et je vous dis une dernière fois, Je vous aime pour l'éternité puisqu'elle s'offre à moi._

_A jamais votre._

_Sakura._

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que j'écris ces dernières lignes. Je me sens enfin en paix avec moi-même, prête à partir. Je ne sais pas si un jour ils liront cette lettre mais au moins il restera une trace de moi leur étant destiné. Je griffonne sur un autre bout de papier une rapide explication pour Tsunade et l prit de remettre la lettre à Naruto et Sasuke si elle veniat à les recroisé. Mes affaires sont en ordre et c'est le cœur léger que j'entreprends mon nouveau et dernier voyage. Quelques heures plus tard ma vie arrive à son terme. Je suis prise de violentes convulsions qui me font perdre l'équilibre. Ma tête me fait atrocement souffrir, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle va exploser et pourtant je suis sur que cela serai moins douloureux. Je suis parcourue de milliers de frissons et pourtant chaque centimètre carré de ma peau semble s'enflammer. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie c'est que tout s'arrête enfin, que l'on vienne me libérer de ces insupportables douleurs. Une dizaine de minutes semblables à de longues heures plus tard ma délivrance arrive enfin. Mon âme qui cette dimension et s'échappe de mon corps et le néant m'aspire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? Verdict ? Si ça vous a plut, je posterais une suite. Elle est toute préte et nattend plus que vous !!! Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !!

Nobut !!


End file.
